Through Car Windows
by darkangelazure
Summary: No where felt like home. Sam figured it out long ago that he'd found what people call "home" in Dean.


Disclaimer:I don't own any of the characters featured in this fic, it's just a bit of fun, don't sue me!

Title: Through Car Windows  
Rating(s):NC-17  
Pairing(s): Sam/Dean  
Warning(s):Consensual Incest, Language, Blood and Angst  
Summary: No where felt like home. Sam figured it out long ago that he'd found what people call "home" in Dean.  
A/N: My first SPN Wincest so I'm so nervous. I hope everyone likes in and this is dedicated to my great friend and most of the time beta ￹FPRIVATE "TYPEPICT;ALT[info"**popeiathehippo** as always and hoping will continue. CommentsLove, Hope everyon that reads this enjoys it and hope to write more fics with this super hot and brilliant pairing Sam/Dean, Thanks all!!

000

No where felt like home. Sam figured it out long ago that he'd found what people call "home" in Dean.

Remembered waking up on dirt roads bouncing him and Dean into deep sleep as their father hummed low and deep to Led Zeppelin, curled against Dean's side, the scent Cherry Pie on his breath as it tickled humid against his forehead like a loving caress.

The smell of warm leather always made Sam swallow the suffocating lump that settled in his throat, the heavy scent of worn cracked leather settled like a hazy dream in his heart as snap shots of Dean's smirk flashed against the back drop of students sat on green green grass that made his eyes hurt.

When he watched movies he knew the Heroes where holding their guns wrong, that it would kick back like a maul and leave a mottled bruise against there shoulder, the cracks of gunfire jerking his heart rate up, cranking his adrenaline, ready to shoot, run and fight if he had too.

The First night in Stanford he'd pulled out his dagger, placed it under his pillow and salted the windowsills before he even took of his shoes, it had settled on him like a wieght when he realized Dean wasn't going to come through the door with greasy paper bags and a clanking six pack.

He remembered his first kiss, the crickets chirping, the air pregnant with honey suckle and the taste of plastic lip gloss heavy on his palate like salt 'n' burn ash, blushing so hard when he heard the Impala's horn cut through the innocent moment when he pulled away from Cassie Renolds and stuttered goodbye before jogging with his head down to the shiny black door, only to be greeted with Dean's smug/proud smirk turned on him like a sawed off shotgun barrel. Dean had noogied his head painful and playful as he secretly smiled at Dean's deep, rich laugh.

The first time he hit Dean, properly hit Dean, with a balled up fist and his heart heavy with rage, he'd clipped him just on the small scar, the silver little nick that was stretched by the sharp edge of his jaw, hard enough to make a smaller man buckle but Dean's head just whipped hard and fast as he took it like man, but when he turned back to him, his eyes dark and foreign to Sam as he throw his own fist, his ring branding and splitting his bottom lip with a low snarl, Sam welcomed it but when he looked back to his brother, a trickle of blood tickling down his chin and his mouth lined with copper, Dean's face was soft and shocked, lost and pained as he reached out quick pulling Sam down to his shoulder, he just gripped on and fell into their bed, trying not to wait for tomorrow to come.

Opening up books, the scent of pipe smoke and dust sparking memories of hours haunched over tomes in damp corners of Libraries as he watched Dean flirt with any girl that smiled at him twice, leaning confidently into them, his leather jacket and dangerous looks making them weak at the knees and winking at Sam when he knew he was in. His eyes glittering with a playful spark when Sam would roll his in a silent agreement that he was fine on his own but really Sam just shamefully longed for Dean to smile at him the same way.

The first time Sam was hurt bad, Dean's voice had tried to be strong, but it was chipped and fractured as he cradled him in the back of the Impala, the seats already slick and shiny with his blood as Sam ran a shaky thumb over Dean's cheek trying to beam a watery smile through the pain as Dean's hands held his slippery flesh together before he passed out, Dean's voice following him into the dark. He'd woken up the morning after, pale and sore, but Dean's voice was there again, now soft and breathlessly glad as he whispered "Was worried about you there kiddo." His stubble coarse against the shell of his ear as he threaded his fingers through Dean's and whispered back "Can't get rid of me that easy. Jerk."

Sam always knew how Dean took his coffee, strong and black. It would linger on his breath, with a snark retort or a smug smirk it always made Sam smile, when he was in a coffee shop and the aroma of hard straight coffee would fill his head like a fog he'd feel Dean's presence press against his spine like a blade, dumping two sugars and making it marble with milk, just to chase it away.

It wasn't uncommon for Sam to get his ass kicked in training, grappling valiantly as Dean pinned him with a thud and "ooff" bellowing up plumes of dust and dirt, the solid pressure of Dean's hands pushing him in the ground, his shirt sticking to flexing muscles as Sam's long limbs cramped as he was bent into submission. But as Sam grew fast he found himself growing into hard earned muscle and grace, using his advantages like he was taught to, tipping the scales had been a shock and heavy victory as he finally had Dean beneath him, both slick and panting into each other as Sam peered through the haze of adrenaline, the tight coil of molten lust burning in his belly as he felt his jeans tighten painfully, it took a month before Sam would train again.

Dean tasted like beer when he'd kissed him. Sam had loosened his tie and flung it to the back as he set his jaw tight, finding his date's legs wrapped round another guys waist in the boys bathroom at the prom had hurt him, just a sharp shard of betrayal cutting into his heart. When he stormed out of the hall and pushed a few quarters into the pay phone, his brother's voice was soothing even over the phone, but when he heard the engine roar from a mile away he sighed with a gentle comfort as he finally pulled open the door. When Dean had asked what had happened Sam had told him, his voice dry and cold as he stared at his hands. Dean had just said with an air of gruffness "Fuck 'em, if she can't see whats she's missing then she doesn't even deserve to know you Sammy" Before speeding to the dingy 24 hour garage and picking up a 12 pack. He'd pulled the Impala up at the local make out spot and handed Sam a beer. Sam had being on his 4th when Dean had grabbed his face between his hands and pressed a quick kiss onto his lips, cold and slick with beer, Sam closed his eye's against it even if it was a millisecond long before swiping his tongue over his lips, tasting the tang of cheap beer and something new yet bone deep familiar before he pushed for more.

It didn't take long before Dean was pressing into him as well, tongue hard and dominant against Sam's, tangling and sucking so good Sam's only logical thought was it should be illegal as he felt the back of his head press against the cool glass and Dean's hands ball into the thick strands, Sam couldn't help but whimper hard and loud, his heart was on the verge of exploding as Dean pulled away, quickly gripping the steering wheel, the squeal of twisted leather filling in the moments between labored pants, Dean quickly turned the key in the ignition and broke the speed limit getting back to the apartment, Dean had jumped out of the car. Leaving Sam the scent of beer and leather, brushing his fingertips over his lips, Dean's were as soft as he had dreamed they were.

The first time they fucked, it was humid and angry. The argument forgotten in the haze of boiling rage, tumbling onto the cheap sheets. The taste of blood and sweat branding the memory to his heart as Dean pulled his knees over his shoulders, the crushing pressure of his lungs burning against his rib cage as Dean pressed into him, lotion slicked and gentle a moment before Sam pushed up into him growling a silent challenge that he could take as good as he could give and Dean obliged, gripping Sam's hips, his ring biting into the bony flesh and the scratch of Dean's jeans against his exposed skin as the headboard began to bang in time with Sam's hiccuped breaths and Dean's grunts, the small sting of tears and uncurling fire burning too deep for Sam to know if it was real, if he was real, but as he was hit hard and fast taken by surprise by his own orgasm and through the haze Dean's suddenly rigid form slumping against him, both slick and sated. Dawn came with the smell of sex and coffee.

The first time they made love, Dean pressed kisses against him, exploring old and new scars, leaving paths of blazing nerves singing with pleasure as his lips mapped him. Eyes locked and black as slices of moon light slanted and shadowed their naked bodies, Dean's hot tongue tasting his sweat, his deep moan sending electricity up Sam's spine but as Dean moved up his body, his amulet dragging across the sharp angles of his chest and resting in the hollow of his throat, his breath sucked from him when he felt Dean's breath hot and ragged against his own, his eyes dark and endless black, Sam could feel the center of his Universe implode as Dean's fingers breached him, so slow and gentle Sam could feel his body quak with pure need, coursing through his veins like lightning strikes scorching the earth. Sam keened, with his pride laid bare, raw and loved and that was it. Dean loved him, loved his moans and scars, his awkward grace and self indulgent doubt. Sam remembered feeling open against the motel sheets, his thighs wet with lube and sweat, bite marks angry red and tingling with perfect pain as Dean finally entered him, smooth and gentle, the agony of every second drawn to a blissful sigh as Dean seated himself to the hilt, sharing breath and fitting together like they were born for this.

Dean's hips rolled, Sam's breath stolen as he wrapped himself around his brother's shoulders keening into his flesh, the bed began to rock with their rolls and pushes into the other.

The air feeling with strangled moans of soulful bliss and desperate clawing need, that burning ache, rolling towards the pinnacal of all human feeling and all he could do was hold on, grip to the only solid, steady and constant place in his life.

Their chests bellowed against the other moving and ungulating slick with sweat but Sam couldn't take the exquisite agony, the final steeple of pleasure and Sam felt l himself melt into someone else, like his touch was Dean's hand, every beat of his heart was Dean's, his body became Dean's, like his soul was two and whole full and one, Dean's voice was his and as he finally came down he was alone in his body but Dean was still with him . Dean was still next to him, breathing and kissing him, worshiping his skin, still loving him.

Sam still remembered the sweetness of Cherry Pie.

The End


End file.
